ReWriting History
by xDarkEyedWolfx
Summary: With the Time Turner Dumbledore left her, Hermione goes back in time to stop Tom Riddle before he became Lord Voldemort. But she starts to see a different side of him that she hadn't realised was there...


**Hey guys, thought i'd have a go at this fanfic pairing, hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should carry on! **

I screamed as I dived out of the way of the wall crumbling towards me. I quickly dragged myself off the ground, gasping for breath and looked around for any casualties on our side. My breath caught in my throat as I choked on black smoke and I couldn't see.

'H-Harry? Ron? ' I called out the names of my two best friends who I could no longer see. Where were they? What if something happened to them? No, they had to be alright, they just had to be. I couldn't deal with this on my own. I pushed my way forward blindly until I emerged from the smoke. Spells were instantly shot at me as I came into sight but I was ready for them.

'Stupefy! ' I yelled, stunning two Death Eaters as I dodged the flashes of green light protruding from their wands. I still didn't want to have to kill anyone unless it was completely nessessary. My mind was all over the place, which frightened me as I am always so focused. I had to find Harry and Ron.

I ran towards the fallen wall where I had last seen my friends, stunning two more Death Eaters while I was at it. The smoke had cleared from the area and I could now see. When I found them I almost wished I still couldn't.

Ron and Percy were sobbing, clutching the body of a fallen redhead.

It was Fred Weasley.

I felt my knees give way as I approached them, sinking to the ground. I looked at fred, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. He would never laugh again now.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and looked away. I couldn't stand this anymore. I caught sight of Harry standing a few feet away, tears in his eyes.

'Harry. . . . ' I started, walking over to him, but my voice trailed off as I saw the look in his eyes. The look of defeat. I sucked in my breath.

'Hermione. . . . I. . . I can't take this anymore. People all around us are dying right now and it's all my fault! ' His voice rose in pitch as he continued and ignored my attempts to console him. 'Stop, Hermione. It's no use telling me that it's not my fault because you and I both know that it is. I'm going to surrender. '

'Harry, no! ' I cried. I couldn't, _wouldn't_ let my best friend be taken away from me. The tears that had threatened to spill over earlier now streamed down my face leaving trails of sorrow in their wake.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, but this has to stop now. ' His expression softened as he tried to comfort me. Him, comforting me, when it should be _me_ comforting _him. _I felt such a rush of love and respect for Harry, always so brave and noble and selfless and. . . . oh the list could go on forever! Harry continued. 'It always had to happen. I'm. . . I'm the last horcrux. '

I opened and closed my mouth again and again but no sound came out. How, how could this be? How could it be that my best friend was destined to die? It wasn't fair! I grasped at my bushy hair in frustration. There was no way out if this. . . The only way Voldemort could die was if Harry Potter died too. Neither could win.

This couldn't be happening.

I looked up into Harry's eyes once more and I knew that there was no point arguing. the only thing I could do now was to stay strong for him.

I hugged him for what I knew now would be the last time and squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

'I love you, you're like a brother to me. ' I said, releasing him from my embrace. 'You're a great wizard, Harry. '

I struggled to smile but it was a complete fail. Harry patted my shoulder and gave a weak smile.

'Thanks, Hermione. I would have never gotten this far without you. You're amazing. '

And with that, my best friend, the bravest wizard I have ever known, walked away to seal his fate.

Gulping back my tears I tore through the mess of killing and war, not having a clue where I was going. I just had to do _something_. There had to be some way to change things. I passed Ron and Ginny, who were both fighting off a Death Eater each. I didn't stop and could only hope with all my heart that they were winning.

I raced into the castle where even more witches and wizards were battling to the death. Up the staircase I fled, turning corners and clumsily crashing into suits of armour on the way. The portraits on the wall were in total chaos, rushing around each others paintings, their screams echoing in my ears along with the screams of the losing side below me. I shuddered as i saw that some of the paintings had even been ripped to shreds.

I stopped suddenly when a flash of green light shot across my path, missing me by centimetres. I shoot the first hex that comes to mind at the Death Eater that just emerged from the shadows but miss. Just as he opens his mouth to shout the killing curse at me, I shoot a spell at the large window to the side of us and it shatters, crashing down onto him. He falls to the ground and I sprint past, a slight smile of vistory on my face.

I don't realise where i'm actually going until i'm standing right in front of the door to the headmasters office. _Damn it, i don't know the password! _ After about two seconds of pacing, I do the only thing I can do. I break the door down.

It explodes with one quick spell from my wand and I carefully pick my way through the fragments of splintered wood until I am inside the room. I haven't been in here for so long and the difference in the room shocks me. No more strange, wacky objects, no more sherbert lemons on the desk. I felt like I was going to cry. Why was dumbledore, the man we needed so much now, gone? It just wasn't fair.

Why was I even here? What could possibly be of use to me in here? That's when I see it. The pensieve. Dumbledore's pensieve. It's still here. . . . .

Taking a quick look around me in case any Death Eater's had decided to sneak up on me, I approached it. Misty, silvery liquid oozed around inside, swirling constantly.

'Take a look, my dear. ' I jump when I hear the voice and spin around. Dumbledore's portrait is smiling at me from across the room.

'W-what? ' I stammer, not wanting to intrude Dumbledoe's personal thoughts. After all, what use would they be to me?

'A special memory has been left there, Miss Granger. One memory. Just for you. I suggest you take a look. '

I turned around to face the pensieve again. I hesitated, suddenly nervous. . almost afraid. And plunged my head in.

I had the sensation of falling, falling, spinning, headed somewhere unknown. Blackness and the occasional splashes of colour swirling around me.

I landed with a thump on the floor of this very same office. Looking around, I realised I was not alone. I saw Dumbledore, seemingly talking to himself. He was mumbling so I moved in closer to catch what he was saying. I knew how the pensieve worked having read about it countless times before. I knew Dembledore could not see me. This whole thing felt surreal.

Approaching the portrait of himself, he began to speak. 'I will be gone soon, and there is nothing we can do about it. Snape has already informed me of the consequences of wearing that ring. ' He paused, looking down at his hand. I gasped, surprised to see that it was blackened and dead looking.

'Alas, ' he continued. 'The war will come, no doubt about that. And Harry will have to die. '

'Yes, yes it is his fate. No changing that. ' His portrait said, gravely.

'Oh but here is where you're wrong, ' Dumbledore smiled. 'It _could _be changed. '

I felt my eyes widen in shock and I was suddenly filled with hopefullness. It could be changed. . . . Harry didn't have to die! None of these people had to die! Dumbledore's portrait frowned in confusion.

Dumbledore continued. 'But that all depends on whether Miss Hermione Granger decides to accept this challenge. '

You could have knocked me over with a feather. _ME? _How could the fate of the wizarding world depend on _me? _

Dumbledore extracted a golden object with a fine chain attached from his pocket.

I was very familiar with this gold object. It was a Time Turner.

'Miss Granger? ' The portrait asked, looking as astounded as I felt.

'Yes, she is going to have to stop this probem where it began. She has to stop Tom Riddle before he becomes Lord Voldemort. '

Dumbledore turned then, and seemed to look straight at me, his blue eyes twinkling.

'Three turns should do it, Miss Granger. '

I staggered back from the pensieve, gasping for breath. Me. . me. . . Why me?

Dumbledore's portrait smiled at me. 'So, do you accept? It is up to you. '

There was no question really. I couldn't say no. Voldemort was the cause of all this and I had the chance to stop him. Of course I was going to say yes. Summoning up my Griffindor courage, I nodded mutely, having somehow misplaced my voice. Must be the shock, I guess.

I was all set to go when I realised I didn't _have_ a Time Turner.

'W-Where-' I started, when I heard a loud squawk from behind me. I spun around and there he was, in all his glory, red-gold feathers almost glowing.

Fawks.

I beamed. I had never been so happy to see the bird. I thought he had gone when Dumbledore died. However, as I approached him, I noticed that he was actually looking quite sickly, his firey feathers seemed to suddenly lose their glow. And then he quite promptly burst into flames.

I gasped before quickly reminding myself that pheonix's do that when they are about to die and are later reborn from the ashes. _Why was he here? _I wondered. I walked closer to the remains of the magestic bird and saw something glowing in the ashes. Something gold. . . .

The Time Turner!

I picked it up, a smile spreading across my face. Of course, I was terrified. But it was also exhilarating to be going on this new adventure. Harry and Ron weren't here, but Ron and his family were out there fighting, possibly even dead and Harry was either dead or about to die. _I can change this. _

I had to do it.

_Three turns should do it Miss Granger. _

I wrapped the chain round my neck and turned it three times.

A large group of Death Eater's burst through the already ruined door of the office just as I felt a tug and was whisked away to another time. Ready to re-write history.


End file.
